Filter fibers or tubular membranes are mounted, in the form of cylindrical bundles whose ends are potted in resin plates, inside housings provided with lateral inlet or outlet orifices, and with the assembly constituting a filter module. The outlet orifices are also used for applying liquid backpressures in order to backwash the fibers, thus in all cases it is necessary to provide protective baffles at the orifices in order to avoid damaging fibers which are fragile in structure.
Installing baffles in a housing or making housing heads that include baffles is complex and expensive.